The Uchiha
by Justamomentinthewoods
Summary: what happens when Sasuke asks for Sakura's help to kill the Elders of Konoha? and what happens when she agrees? ********SPOILERS FROM MANGA********* SASUSAKU Alex's late christmas present :P T for fighting
1. The Uchiha

**( hey i re-edited and fixed some miss-spelling and grammer mistakes but if there is anything else i missed please tell me ty for your time :D )**hey everyone!! this is my first sasusaku story (unless you count musha, which i don't) this is my friend Alex's christmas present.....her LATE christmas present. :P any whoo i'm proud of this one, its kinda " ......' at the begining but later on its good (well i think so). i finally finished this!!!, i started like in the begining of December! now its almost 2009 :l any whoo....... i tried to keep the story as close to the mange as possible ( cause i just like stories like that) but i changed somethings to make it more dramatic, or something along those lines, and since it is close to the manga there are spoilers, i shall now take this time to warn people about the spoilers  
********************************SPOILERS FROM MANGA**************************************************

like the warning? any whoo, sometimes in the story i put stupid similes ( you'll see at least one cause i commented on it in the middle of the story :P)

now i relize i'm wasting you time and making this appear longer than it really is ( oh btw my spelling sucks so if i made any mistakes tell me and i'll fix them oh and i had no idea you spelled Kakashie without the e so its spelled Kakashie instead of kakashi, because i like Kakashie so much better)

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ( HINT THE FACT THAT IT'S FANFICTION) AND IF YOU TRY TO SAY I DID I'LL GET BATMAN AFTER YOU!!!! ( AND MY FRIEND ALEX :D

any whoo now its your feature presentation: PLEASE COMMENT OR REVIEW OR WHATEVER THE HECK ITS CALLED! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T BATMAN WILL COME AFTER YOU ( just kidding . .)

* * *

I had to train. If I was ever going to even think about beating Sasuke, I needed to train. I've surpasses Tsuande, but that's nothing compared to Sasuke's power. There has been a rumor around the village that Sasuke joined Akatuski after he killed Itachi. He's after Naruto now.

I don't want a repeat of the last time I saw Sasuke. Yamato got in the way of our fight.

That isn't going to happen next time. I can't just hide behind Naruto, I have to beat Sasuke, bring him back.

I let out a sigh, I'm never going to get to Sasuke's level, much less surpass it. I put a pile of papers on Tsuande's desk, though the Hokage was nowhere in sight.

Probably out drinking sake again. I let another sigh escape my lips. I walked out of the Hokage building.

Who could I ask to help me with jutsu that could at the least land a blow on Sasuke.

Almost on cue, Kakashie and Naruto walked down a street near by with Sai. I ran over to meet them.

" Hey guys," I said, not quiet masking the urgency in my voice.

" What is it Sakura," Naruto asked worried, he obviously heard the emotion I let slip, he doesn't pick up hints, but he hears that. What a smuck.

" I was wondering if you and sensei could teach me some techniques." I said uncertain what their answer would be.

" What for?" Kakashie asked.

" I…" I wasn't sure I could ask for their help, but I need it, so I stated confidence backing me up," I need to be stronger so I can bring Sasuke back."

Silence.

" You don't have to worry about that Sakura-chan," Naruto finally said, putting a hand on my shoulder and displaying his signature grin.

" But I do," I said shrugging the hand off," I can't rely on you forever Naruto!"

" Well, I don't think I could teach you anything you wouldn't already now," Kakashie said, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

" I know I will never be strong enough to defeat Sasuke, but I want to at least have a chance!" I said frustrated.

" Sakura-chan you're a great ninja," Naruto said grasping at straws.

" Don't play with me Naruto!" I yelled at the blonde," I need training!"

" Sakura," Kakashie said catching my attention again," you're a medial ninja, so I think-"

" I should stick to medical ninjutsu!" I said, coming to the conclusion that everyone thought I've already meet my full potential as a ninja," I come to you in a time of need ready to learn and you turn me away, what great friends!"

With that I turned and ran blindly through the streets of Konoha. I ran to seek shelter from all seeing eyes in the forest. There I pulled at my hair in frustration. I turned around and punched the nearest tree. I didn't even use my full strength and the tree fell to the grassy forest floor, making a loud thud.

" Impressive," I heard a voice say. I knew that voice. I turned around slowly, and sure enough. There was Sasuke Uchiha standing on a tree branch in the high limbs of a pine tree. Two other boys where with him, one with wild hair that went out in all directions. The other guy had sharp teeth that pocked out between his lips and carried a huge sword on his back. The sword was Zabuza's. A girl was on Sasuke's other side. One side of her hair was straight and kept, the other wild and spiky. She had glasses and wore short Jiraya would consider too short.

" Should I take that as a complement?" I asked, trying to keep my heart from bursting with adrenaline. He was here, and I wasn't ready.

" You know this girl Sasuke-kun?" the girl asked, jealousy clear in her voice.

" Of course I do," Sasuke said, jumping down from the branch and landing a few feet from my position," one rarely forgets their former teammates."

The word former was like a knife in the heart.

The girl eyes me suspiciously, crossing he arms over her chest like a child.

The boy with the wild hair started to twitch a little, and what looked like a curse seal started to spread across his skin.

" Kill, must kill," he jumped from the branch and lunged towards me, a wild and untamed creature flinging it's self across to me. I couldn't take my eyes off the rabid boy. The boy with Zabuza's sword grabbed him.

" Sasuke hurry!" the boy shouted as he tried to hold the peaceful turned wild boy.

Sasuke simply looked the boy's way and the teen's skin cleared and he dropped to his knees.

" Now Juugo," Sasuke stated as he turned his head back to me," we don't want to kill someone that holds as much information as Sakura does."

" Shit," I jumped back falling into a defensive position. This is one of the exact reasons I wanted to learn a jutsu that could take down the almighty Sasuke Uchiha!

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said, the boy with Zabuza's sword looked up. Sasuke nodded towards me and the boy names Suigetsu started walking towards me, a smile covered his face, reveling sharp teeth.

" I'm not letting you take Naruto!" I said pulling out a kunai. I'm thankful I had been training a little earlier today, or else I wouldn't have any equipment on me.

" I'm not after Naruto," Sasuke said, sounding a little disgusted," he's Pein's bounty. I'm after the elders of Konoha," I gasped, surprise taking over my mind, what would Sasuke want with the elders?" and once I kill them, I'm going to burn Konoha to the ground."

Terror gripped not only my mind but also my whole body. The unpleasant sensation of fear gripped my insides and twisted them into pain shapes. I was unable to move, shock and fear held me in place. It wasn't till I felt Suigetsu's hand on my arm did I snap back into reality. I snapped my arm up, slapping his arm away.

I have to warn the village, I have to warn Tsuande, I have to protect everyone! This is my time.

I threw my kunai blindly at the group and started running back towards the village. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, as I hurtled towards the gates. I didn't know that I had wandered all the way out of the village completely. Though the urge to protect the village had boosted my speed, I was no match for Sasuke. He was in front of me in a flash, blocking my way. The two boys popped up next to him and the girl showed up next to me. I stopped suddenly, pulling out a couple of shuriken and throwing them at the boys. Then I forced chakra to my fist, giving it a blue glow. I then used all the force in my body and punched the ground. I heard the girl say something along the line of 'Damn' but I didn't care. I jumped through the rumble trying to get back towards the village. Dust was covering everything and I ran towards the last place I saw the gates. I saw a shadow through the cloud of dirt out of the corner of my eye. I made my legs move faster. After a minute the shadow disappeared. I continued running.

After a couple a minutes I stopped, something is wrong. The dust should have settled by now, and I would think Sasuke could have blocked my path by now. Then it snapped in my head, genjutsu. I quickly put my fingers in a hand sign.

" Release," I said out of breath from running. Sure enough the dust blurred away to show I was back among the trees. A sword came swung right by head. I jumped back and saw Suigetsu leaning on his stolen sword, grinning like he just won the lottery.

I heard a rustle of leaves, then something hard made contact with my head. As I twirled into unconsciousness I had one thought running through my head:

Why am _I _the one who gets hit and passes out all the time?

Black spots invaded my vision, and sleep sounded nice, the urge to faint tugged at my mind. I tried to push my heavy lids open but I soon gave up and let them fall over my green eyes.

I woke up, only god knows how long, later. I felt the cold hard ground beneath me. I peered through slits and saw an orange glow, a fire. I snapped my eyes open the rest of the way. Luckily the fire was just a campfire, and I saw all of my assailants there, except Sasuke. I soon found that I was propped up against a tree. The guy they called Suigetsu saw me first.

" Hey, Sleeping Beauty is awake," he laughed.

" Hmfp," the girl crossed her arms over her chest and turned from the boy," She's sleeping beauty and I'm stupid animal!!!"

She turned back around and punched the guy in gut, but Suigetsu was laughing his head off.

It reminded me about Sai, when he called me an ugly dog and I tried to kill him. He was in Konoha, with Naruto, waiting to be blown to smithereens.

I looked through the trees and saw a night sky spread above the canopy of leaves. I took another good look at my captors. They all wore Akatuski cloaks, but they wore them in a different style than I've ever seen the criminals ever wear.

" Ugg, when is Sasuke coming back!?!?!" the girl asked annoyingly.

Man, I hope I was never like when I had a crush on the Uchiha.

Then, speak of the devil; he appeared pushing through the bushes. He sat down, leaning against a tree on the other side of the little camp.

" Sasuke-kun!!" the girl shouted, her eyes practically turning to big pink hearts. I rolled my eyes, moving my head and found that it shot pain through my body. I winced and tried to bring my hands up to heal it, but my hands were tied behind my back. I looked at my feet that where lying out in front of me, they where tied at the ankles. I looked up at the group again.

" At least let me heal my injuries," I asked nicely.

" What are you," the girl shot a nasty look my way," A medical ninja or something."

" Actually I am," I said smugly. The boy named Suigetsu burst out laughing.

" Oh, she got you their Karin," he said before falling into another laughing fit.

Karin, at least she has a name now.

" We'll let you heal yourself," Sasuke began from across the small campsite," if you get me close to the elders."

" Never," I turned away, but winced in pain at the sharp movement.

" Have it your way, but we'll get the information we need out of you soon enough," he said, getting up and walking back into the darkness. I didn't notice before, but he was bandaged around his torso, probably from his fight with Itachi, has he fully recovered yet?

Despite Sasuke's whole "I wanna kill everyone" plan, he was still my teammate. I couldn't help hoping that he was all right.

" Alright listen flower girl," Karin said whirling around to face me, and trying to give a terrifying look, but only succeeded in looking like a retard," Sasuke is mine, so keep your dirty paws off of him!"

" First of all, the names Sakura," I said confidently, even though I was the one tied up," and believe me you have no competition," I saw something rustling the bushes where Sasuke had left, it was probably him again coming back so I decided to show him how much I've changed, so I said the following loudly, not yelling, but loud enough to ensure that Sasuke heard me," I gave up on childish crushes along time ago, besides who would want a guy who turned on his own village," I could see his eyes looking through the bushes, I wanted to see how much this would burn," a man who can't even keep a promise to his own village isn't worth having, so go ahead knock yourself out. No one else would want a lying, back stabbing, piece of scum that-"

" That's enough," Sasuke viciously cut me off bursting through the bush, a murderous look in his eyes. I met his gaze, a challenge in my eyes. We stared at each other for a moment or so till Suigetsu broke the awkward silence.

"Soooooo," He said, he can obviously see the tension," How 'bout them ANBU, they're pretty, uh ANBUish."

Sasuke broke our staring match first and returned to his seat by the tree.

" Sasuke!" Suigetsu shouted gaining Sasuke's attention quickly," we didn't properly introduce ourselves I'm Suigetsu, the future owner of Kisame's sword, that's Juugo over there," He pointed to the boy with the wild hair, the boy turned and just waved," and over here is the dog," he said kicking Karin."

" Shut up you useless lazy-," Karin was screaming at Suigetsu until I interrupted.

" So what exactly can you do, uh Karin was it," I asked.

" Well, Sakura," She said pushing her glasses up her nose and ignoring Suigetsu," I'm Karin and I can track chakra signals and locate them and such."

Then I burst out laughing. I laughed so hard my stomach muscles hurt and tears where running down my face.

" What's so damn funny?" Karin asked, not sure if she should be offended or not.

" Akamaru is more useful than you!" I managed to get out between my giggles.

Juugo, Karin, and Suietsu looked at each other, I remembered they don't know who Akamaru is. Though I saw the slightest hint of a grin touch Sasuke's lips. Suigetsu must have seen him smirk too.

" Hey who is Akamaru?" the boy asked.

" Well," Sasuke let his grin overtake some of his features but still looked threatening at the same time," Akamaru is a dog."

Suigetsu fell over laughing, while Karin glared daggers at me. She lifted herself from the ground and walked over to me.

" Ha ha ha, very funny," She said, she then proceeded to punch me, sending my head into a frenzy of pain.

" You really shouldn't have done that," I said snapping my head back and glaring up into her eyes. I swung my bounded legs under her, sending her plummeting to the ground. I gathered chakra in my wrists and tore them apart, breaking whatever material had bound them. I picked her up by the neck of her cloak and punched her in the face. And it wasn't a wimpy punch like she had done to me; I forced a lot of chakra into my fist, making my knuckles glow blue. Her cheek was bleeding and she looked shocked that I had managed to get loose and beat her up.

" Punch me again and I won't go so easy on you," I stated throwing her back towards where she was previously seating.

"Damn…" Suigetsu whispered. I figured that while my hands where free I might as well heal myself. I brought my hands to the back of my head, and giving them a healthy green glow. Soon the pain was gone and I smiled at my work. I began untying my bound ankles when I saw a hand stop mine. I looked up to see who the owner was, and it was none other than the great Sasuke Uchiha.

" What, its not like I could escape even if I wanted to," I said.

"You don't want to?" he questioned my wording.

" Well it's pretty clear that I have no chance of ever defeating any of you, well except Karin," I said giving the girl a glare, she looked like steam would pop out of her ears any moment now. Sasuke lifted his hand and let me untie myself. When I was done he grabbed me by the arm and drug me to my feet.

" Well now that your awake enough to beat up members of my platoon," Sasuke said staring into my eyes, it made a cold shiver run down my spine," I think I can ask you some questions."

He dragged me through the row of trees that encircled the camp. I followed him through the forest till the fire was reduced from a faint glow to darkness.

He turned around to face me, and I'll have to admit I was terrified out of my fricken mind, but also glad that I could hear his voice again. Though his voice wasn't of a young Genin, now it was of a killer. The thought sent another shiver down my spine. He put one hand on either of my shoulders, holding me in place, not like he needed to. If I tried to run I wouldn't make it that far.

" Sakura," He started, he sounded different, like the time in the crater, when Naruto and I found him after three long years. I also recall I fight I never got to have with him," I know you think I'm out of my mind," that's for sure," but you have to listen to me."

I slowly nodded, and he continued.

" I learned everything about Itachi," he said," Itachi killed the whole Uchiha clan on orders, because the elders thought that the clan was plotting against them. Itachi has done nothing but protect me his whole life you have to understand. I'm not the one that's insane, they are."

I stared up into his bottomless black eyes trying to take all the information I had just learned. Itachi is good; wow didn't see that one coming.

" When I fought Itachi, towards the end he poked me in the forehead and transferred his power to me. I have to avenge my brother, he was forced to do something that tore himself up on the inside."

Sasuke's grip on my shoulders tightened, His fingers digging into my skin.

" Sasuke," I laid a comforting hand on one of his.

" Help me," was his only reply.

"I.... I can't do that," I looked down at the now very interesting ground.

" Even if you know their wrong!" I felt Sasuke's grip tighten even more," they're more criminal than I will every be!"

He shock my shoulders a little, trying to shake the information in my mind so that it would fit together.

" Alright," I said looking up at his eyes again," but only the Elders, I'm not letting you destroy the whole village, this generation is innocent."

" Thank you Sakura," he said as he gathered me into a very unSasuke like hug.

" I'm sorry I called you scum," I apologized into his chest.

He didn't reply, just held me tighter. It was awkward in his arms, I had hardly even touched Sasuke, much less hug him. After a few minutes he pulled back and looked at me.

"Thank you," he repeated.

" One thing," I held up my index finger," how many more avenging adventures are you going to take?"

" Hopefully this will be the last."

" Good."

We stood there, just there in the forest by Konoha.

" Oh no," I let out a gasp," if I'm supposed to help you get to the elders, I need to show my face around Konoha, so no one thinks I've been abducted."

" Alright come on." He grabbed me by the wrist and led the way back to the others. On the way I heard a husky shout coming from the campsite. Sasuke began running and I struggled to keep up.

When we arrived in the tiny clearing Karin and Suigestu where holding Juugo. Juugo was covered in what looked like the curse seal. He snapped his head up, staring at us with those wild eyes I had seen before. Sasuke looked at him, and this time I saw his eyes where red, he was using some kind of jutsu to control the boy.

Juugo fell to the ground again, panting for air. The rest let him lie on the ground, and went and sat by the fire. I went and kneeled by Juugo, gaining chakra in my hands, giving them that familiar healthy green glow.

" He's alright," Sasuke said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I let the chakra flow naturally and returned to leaning against my tree.

Once leaning against the tree again, I tried to figure out what I had just gotten myself into. I sat there staring into the fire while Sasuke tried to calm Karin down. The thought of her beloved Sasuke coming with me and leaving her there with Mr. shark face and crazy serial killer guy put her into shock. I continued to stare into the glowing fire, knowing that it wasn't good for my eyes. Then the little idea light bulb popped up over my head. Only it wasn't a good idea, but a grim discovery. The happy glowing bulb turned to a dark gloomy candle when I made realization.

I'm about to comment treason, I'm about to be an accomplice to murder, and I'm about to turn my back on my village.

The thought sent a cold shiver down my spine. I watched the fire shrink in size; it was just a little more than a flicker before Sasuke said anything concerning me.

" Its time," he said. Its time for what? Comment treason, murder innocent old people? Betray my village?

I reluctantly dragged myself from the ground and took the lead towards the village.

Once we where out of the other's line of vision I heard a swoosh and felt a hot breath on the back of my neck. It reminded me too much of the time when I was a useless Genin, when the boy behind me left me for what I thought would be forever. I balled my fists, angry that he could do something that would stir up old memories like that.

" I'll be hidden the rest of the way, but I'll still be close by," after he muttered the quick sentence I heard another swoosh. Cold air rushed to meet the area on my neck that Sasuke's hot breath had occupied. I closed my eyes took a deep breath. I did my best to calm my frazzled nerves and forced my tired legs forward. Sooner than I would have ever imagined I reached the gates. They where slightly ajar, just big enough that two or three people could leave or enter the village at a time.

" SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around and sure enough the blonde came running towards me gathering me into a bear hug," Sakura-chan we where so worried!"

"We?" I questioned.

" Yeah Sai Kakashie-sensi and me," he released me and threw on that goofy grin. I could have sworn I heard the sound of teeth grinding from the forest. I giggled at the thought of Sasuke being jealous of Naruto, and past it off for one at Naruto's grin.

" Well I went to the forest to search for herbs," I said using my quick thinking skills, ya I actually have some. Then remembering I'm empty handed I added," but couldn't find any."

" Well I'm just glad your back," I heard Kakashie-sensi say as he walked up behind Naruto, Sai followed suit.

" I need to talk to lady Tsunade before I head home," I said, keeping my promise to Sasuke. I was getting him to the Hokage building no matter what.

" But Sakura-chan guess what!!" Naruto began jumping up and down with excitement," Some Genin reported seeing Sasuke in a village near by."

Naruto said in a rush to get the information out before he exploded. I faked a smile.

" That's great Naruto," I said, my acting was terrible under stress.

" What's wrong Sakura-chan, you should be happy," Naruto said squinting to look at my face to see if I was ill.

" I'm just tired Naruto," I said smiling tiredly.

" Oh well, do you want to get some ramen," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand," like on a date."

I giggled at yet another of his date attempts.

" Not right now I have to talk to the Hokage," I said, turning around to walk back to the village. I heard Naruto mumble something about him being Hokage and going out for ramen all the time. I giggled again than quickened me pace for the village.

I started to run through the streets of Konoha, no doubt Sasuke was probably already at the Hokage building. I pushed my stiff legs to run faster. I reached the building and started climbing the large staircase. When I reached the door I was out of breath. A shadow crossed my vision; I spun around despite my body's protest.

" Took you long enough," The voice said.

" Well excuse me," I said dropping my arms from the defensive position they had flown to," Mr. I can run at the speed of frickin light."

Sasuke curled his lips into a small smirk as I fumbled with the doorknob. I opened the door and the Uchiha was already halfway down the hall. I sighed and started after him. He fell back into the shadows as I lead the way to the Elders. My feet became blocks of lead. My mind was screaming at me " what the hell are you doing this is treason what the hell Sakura!" I fought my better judgment and continued down the hall. My footsteps echoed through the empty halls. The Elders often stayed late to discuss business to be done the next day. They where usually the only ones left in the building. I turned the corner to the hall that contained the room. The room with the three Elders in it. It being this late, even Tsuande was already gone to get sake, and she usually stayed out for a while. There wouldn't be anyone to hear the Elder's pleas of help, and screams of pain. I winced at the idea, that someone would actually hear them. Sasuke would, and myself would hear them too. The scene played out in my mind: Sasuke would probably stabbed them all or worse. With they're last breathes they would call to me to heal them, and I would turn away. I stopped dead, there in the middle of the hall. I stared at the plain flooring, what was I going to do, let Sasuke kill them?!?! I had already given Sasuke my word, and I don't go back on my word. I choked back a few tears and started walking again. I reached the oak door, light spilled from the cracks where the door didn't quit meet the doorframe. Chuckles and clinking of glasses could be heard from the room on the other side of the door. I curled my fingers around the knob. Sasuke popped up beside me suddenly causing me to jump.

" Come on," his eyes where mad with the idea of slaughtering the people inside the room. When I didn't make any move to open the door he shoved me from the door. I fell to the hard flooring. A cry of pain escaped my lips. The noise inside the room stopped. Sasuke looked from the door to me then to the ceiling. In a flash he was hanging from the ceiling like spider-man or something. **(Couldn't make up a good enough simile :p) **

Footsteps where heard coming to the door. Then the door opened, drowning the hall in light. I shielded my eyes from the sudden burst of brightness.

An old woman stood in the doorway staring at me, for I was still on the floor.

" Sakura-chan," she began still puzzled at my presence," why are you here so late?"

" I…" I thought for something, and came up was something close to the truth," I came to say good bye."

On cue Sasuke darted from his spot on the ceiling to behind the woman. The sound of sharp metal on flesh echoed in my ears. The woman yelped a small cry at the pain, but crumpled to the floor without another sound. Blood had splattered on my clothing. I stared up at Sasuke. He was looking at the poor woman on the floor; murder still lingered in his eyes. The two men in the room fell into defensive positions. Sasuke turned to kill them but one threw his hands into a hand sign.

I looked at the woman on the floor, only to find that the body wasn't there, just a log.

" What did you do Sakura," the woman was standing behind me. That sneaky old hag.

" I didn't do anything," I muttered.

" Well, I'm not dodging weaponry for nothing," she argued.

" I…. He…. I don't know," I buried my face in my hands, flustered and confused.

" Well, you helped him, maybe you can stop him."

" Are you insane," I questioned looking up from my hands," that is freakin Sasuke Uchiha I can't beat him."

" I didn't mean fight him," she kneeled down beside me looking into my eyes," I said **STOP** him."

I immediately knew what she meant. I nodded quickly jumping to my feet.

" Hurry, I can't hold off the ANBU much longer." She rushed me.

I did my best to compose myself, but when I saw Sasuke trying to kill the two men in the room, I lost it. I found myself running towards him.

" STOP SASUKE!" the words unconsciously escaped my lips. Déjà vu hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered how telling him to stop had stopped him from his murder spree in the forest of death during the Chunin exams.

Sasuke had activated the curse seal and had his hand up to do some kind of jutsu I had never seen him to before. He stopped and looked at me a little annoyed. I ran at him anyway. I jumped on the table that blocked my path, launching myself from it. I collided with the Uchiha, wrapping my arms around him still quietly muttering, "stop."

The curse seal deactivated as I hurled both of us towards the floor. Sasuke landed first, and I landed on top of him, my arms wrapped around his neck. Impact with the floor sent a loud clatter through the whole building, disturbing thin layers of dust, making them dance in the air. I had closed my eyes when I first hit Sasuke, now slowly I opened them. My face was buried in the Uchiha's chest. I lifted my head to see what his emotion was. When I made eye contact emotions flew across his face, it was hard to keep up with his changing feelings.

First there was surprise, then anger, shock, curiosity, then an odd mix of surprise and curiosity.

The weird emotion played with the features of his face. I couldn't help but giggle. Then he looked at me the unspoken question practically written on his face. "What the hell" it said. I giggled again.

When I finally controlled my giggles I answered his silent question," I couldn't let you go and get yourself killed." I knew the Elders where powerful; they could more than likely defeat Sasuke even with his sharigan and speed. I heard a quiet shuffle of feet come into the room. More than likely it was some ANBU. When I released Sasuke and rolled around to explain myself what I saw startled me. I wasn't expecting the whole ANBU organization. What looked like thousands of ANBU elites where there, though I knew the room couldn't hold that much, even so the numbers frightened me. One of the ANBU stepped forward extending a hand towards myself. I grabbed it, smiling weakly at the ninja and raised myself from the floor. The ninja whispered to something that I could barely hear.

" Is that the Sasuke Uchiha that you and Naruto spoke so highly of," Instantly I placed the voice to Yamato. It's nice to know at least one person here.

" Yes," I whispered back to him. He nodded to me, and then dared another look at Sasuke I looked to. He was standing and threatening all of the ninjas in the room with his eyes. His eyes said 'come and take me, if you can'.

He was teasing the ANBU! After I had just stopped him from making the worst decision in his life, second only to him leaving Konoha and me, he was still taunting death.

He challenged every single ninja in the room, with the exception of me. He stared into the eyes hidden by the masks of the ANBU. His eyes held a threat, a challenge, but when you looked deeper into the dark onyx eyes of his you saw another emotion. Desperation, he felt trapped. Though from the look of it, he wasn't going without a fight. He closed his eyes and when they opened again the red of the sharigan shined against his pale face. He was really gong to fight all those ANBU, what an idiot. Yamato tugged on my arm and I began walking out of the room, but something, with even more force, pulled me back. I twisted around and saw Sasuke holding onto my left arm, Yamato still had the right. Why was he holding me back?!?!? Was it to use me as a hostage or something? Terror at the possible ideas drained the color (what was left or it) from my face. I tugged back towards Yamato, but Sasuke kept his strong hold on my arm, still challenging the elite troop of ninjas in the room. I pulled my arm more forcefully; he still didn't let it budge a bit. I pulled my arm from Yamato's grip and gathered chakra in it. I pushed my arm through the air towards Sasuke. With his free hand he reached up, grabbed it and threw it towards a surprised ANBU. Thus causing me to punch the poor guy in the face, breaking his mask and more than likely his nose. Sasuke pulled me back with the arm he still held. He moved it from my arm to around my waist, trapping both arms by my side. Then he pushed through some ninja and jumped out the window. THE WINDOW!!! He frickin jumped out the window! That nearly gave me a heart attack! I snapped my eyes shut, leaving my brain deprived or the exact details of the fall. Though I could hear the air zipping past my ears, and the cool night's breath on my skin, oh and then there was my crazy former teammate's arm around my waist, but really who cares about that?

I felt my feet hit the ground right after hearing Sasuke's contact with the dirt. I opened my eyes when the ANBU materialized around us. I admitted defeat, and stopped trying to free myself from Sasuke's grasp. He looked around at all the ANBU just waiting to attack and capture him. The Uchiha wasn't going down that easy…. Unfortunately. He brought his other arm under me, picking me up. I was, in no way, touching the ground, being held by Sasuke. Despite my current position (surrounded by elite killer ninjas O.O) I could feel heat rush up to my cheeks. Then without warning Sasuke jumped up into the air. It wasn't just like 'oh I'm jumping into the air' it was more like 'I'm trying to kill the air, so I'm going to push of the ground with all my might and send myself and the innocent girl I'm holding to Pluto.'

You can see my disagreements with the action.

I should have shut my eyes, but I couldn't. I wanted to see all the buildings fly past, the occasional ANBU that was fast enough. Sasuke and I where jumping through the rooftops in Konoha at top speed. I felt nervous in his arms. It was one of those sweat drop moments. The blush that had previously occupied my face was still there, refusing any attempts at erasing my embarrassment. One ANBU suddenly popped up right by my head. I felt Sasuke's grip tighten on me, he pulled me closer to his chest, while he did something evolving the sharigan to the poor ANBU that was actually fast enough to catch up with him. Though we where running again, and there wasn't any need for it, Sasuke still had me pressed to his chest.

Darn that Uchiha and his open shirts.

My blush darkened a few shades. Now I know how Hinata feels, poor Hinata. I seriously thought I would faint right there and then, but no the world still has to torture me. I saw the first streaks of sunlight peek over the horizon. Earlier the dark night sky was generous enough to hide the Uchiha and I, but now Mr. Sun had to ruin the fun. Did I just call the whole strange situation fun? I really am going insane. For the rest of the terrifying run to Sasuke's platoon's camp I was staring at Sasuke's chest, which I have come to realize is very bare, and muscular. Dang it! Old Sakura is trying to come out again. She's trying to open the closet that holds all the painful memories. The memory of Sasuke in the forest of death, when he left the village, basically just Sasuke in general. I forced that Sakura back into her closet with the memories where she belonged.

I don't know what happened to the ANBU, as I said earlier I was to occupied with my internal struggle to gain control of my mind, and Sasuke's chest.

He was still holding me when we entered the uber small clearing where shark boy was sleeping, Juugo was talking to the birds, which reminded me extremely of Snow White, and Karin was pacing. She saw Sasuke and her eyes turned to little pink hearts, the she saw me, in his arms.

Frankly, from experience with Old Sakura, I knew she was about to pop. Sasuke was totally unaware of her anger, or my nervous/embarrassed attitude, or he didn't really care. I'm guessing the later of the two. Finally he set me down. My legs where stiff from being carried, and my knees buckled the minute I put weight on them. Sasuke caught me and put me up right, while my cheeks blushed madly, and Karin's face was the color of a tomato. I managed to walk over to a tree and rest most of my weight on it, to embarrassed to take Sasuke's help.

" Alright," Sasuke said in his monotone voice," the ANBU are after us, we need to get out of here, fast."

Juugo parted with his birds, which flew off into the early morning sun. Suigetsu stood up, gripping his large blade as if to say ' I'm ready lets get the hell out of here'. Karin continually kicked the ashes of the fire from before.

"Karin," Sasuke nodded towards her," is there any ANBU in the area?"

She closed her eyes in concentration, putting one hand into a sign that's used to help concentrate chakra.

" Oh Sasuke-kun," I rolled my eyes at the title that I had given up long ago. Karin snapped her eyes opened," they're coming, lots of them."

" All right Suigetsu, take Juugo and Karin ahead I'll catch up," Sasuke ordered.

My stomach tightened, Sasuke was leaving again, but was I going to walk away alive? Terror gripped my insides twisting and turning them in painful horror.

" What about you Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, trying to pull of the puppy dogface, but failing miserably.

" That doesn't matter, get going," Sasuke said, anger cutting though his calm voice.

Karin drew back, but followed his orders, following the other two members of the platoon into the forest.

Sasuke turned to me, my eyes grew wide, but I turned away trying to conceal my awful thoughts of what would happen. I lifted myself from the tree, my back facing the Uchiha.

" Sakura," he said calmly, no hint of anger in his voice form before. I heard his feet shuffle through the grass, he was right behind me. Old Sakura tried to take out the old painful memories again, but I forced her back.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

" Thank you," The two words came easily form his mouth, but could not compute in my brain. Those words again, they cut my heart like a knife. I raised my arms from my sides and clutched my injured heart. Old Sakura prevailed in my torture and released the memory in my mind.

All I had to do was wait, wait to be knocked unconscious, just like before.

Tears gathered in my eyes, threatening to fall down my cheek. I choked back a sob, trying to compose myself.

I waited, but felt no blow. I released my heart, letting my arms fall to my sides. I could still feel his breath on my neck. Why wasn't I twirling into la la land?

Then I felt his warm hands on my shoulders. I braced myself but he gently turned me around. I opened my eyes, bringing my gaze to his. His face slowly came towards mine. I could not get my heart to slow its painfully fast pace, or return my breathing to normal. Sasuke was about an inch from my face. I swallowed hard, when I was able to get my brain working and figure out what he was about to do. It was something I had been waiting for all my life, something I had yearned to achieve sense I was a mere twelve year old.

He was so close I could hardly stand it, my eyes where still locked in his, his hands still on my shoulders. How long have I been standing here, a year? A month? A minute? I didn't know.

Finally I decided we didn't have much time, I pushed myself up a little, making my lips crash into his.

It was better than I could have ever imagined. I threw my arms around his neck, still keeping my lips glued to his. I felt the oxygen draining from my lungs, but that didn't matter, I had Sasuke in my arms.

With obvious reluctance we tore apart.

" Good bye Sakura," Sasuke said, pressing something into the palm of my hand. I looked from my hand to Sasuke, but Sasuke was gone.

He was gone again, but I have to admit that was a nice exit. I collapsed against a near bye tree. Placing a finger on my lips. I could still feel the ghostly presence of the Uchiha's lips against mine. I looked at the object he pressed into my hand; it was a piece of paper.

I unfolded it and began to read the writing that was written in Sasuke's clear handwriting. It explained why Sasuke did what he did (you know the whole trying to kill the elders to avenge my brother who I killed trying to avenge my clan but there is a really twisted back story that only a guy called Masashi Kishimoto could have created). He also mentioned that I should not be punished by his actions, but I knew I was going to be drowned in paperwork for months

I folded the paper back and put it into one of my various tool pouches. I pushed off the tree, standing, a little unsteady, but standing.

I began walking back towards Konoha grateful that had Sasuke eased the trouble of explaining this whole situation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something glimmer in the faint sunbeams of early morning. I turned around to see what it was. I plucked it from the grass, which was covered in morning dew. It was a necklace, a silver metal chain that went around your neck. There was something on the chain also. The Uchiha clan symbol. I pressed the necklace to my heart, smiling like there was no tomorrow. I put the chain around my neck, but hide the Uchiha symbol in my shirt. Someone might question it, or worse take it away.

I turned back and began walking towards Konoha again, wondering if I was ever going to see Sasuke again, but I came to the conclusion that I would. I broke into a run for the gates, where I recognized Yamato's mask. I gave him the note. While he was reading it Tsuande came up, anger evident on her face. Yamato gave her the note, which she read.

" You are going to have to explain more than this!" she grabbed my wrist and began pulling me towards the Hokage building.

Though her anger could never over come my feelings at that moment, from the necklace, or the kiss.

I closed my eyes and sighed at the thought of the kiss.

Yes I was certain; nothing would ever be as wonderful or as powerful as a kiss from Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

hope you liked it Alex and all the people i don't know out there comment tell me what you think, because i like people's opinons even though i usually don't listen to them :) and if ya'll are good i might just make a chapter 2 or a sequel or something any whoo have a good day comment and be good or no sequel/2nd chapter for you :) **I****F YOU WANT A SECOND CHAPTER GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL (if that poll isn't there cause my computer is being stupid '-.- vote for Sasori on who is your favorite Akatuski member ( he is my fav ^.^)**


	2. Dead or Alive

okay i'm sorry it took so long, and i'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but when i got to the end i was like i'm going to stop here cause it was a good stopping point. i got so mad cause typed like 8,000 word chapter two but i was like no this sucks and started over. i'll start on the third chapter promise, because this is going to need a third chapter believe me. anyway, i listened to a butt load of music while i was typing it so i'll put that at the end so ya'll know, just because.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!

anyway enjoy chapter two:

* * *

I ran my fingers restlessly through my hair while staring at the mounds of paper work before me. I twirled my Uchiha pendent in one hand while the combed my pink locks. I looked up at the ninja assigned to watch me at work. He was pretty pathetic. I mean the guy fell asleep a couple of hours ago. I've nicknamed him Sleepy since I don't know his real name. I let my eyes drift over to the clock hanging above the door, the hands clicking into place for 10:32. I stuffed my necklace back into my shirt and grabbed my bag. The scraping of the chair on tile woke Sleepy.

"Quitting time already?" he said yawning and stretching his arms above his head. at times he reminded me of Shikamaru, without the 200 IQ.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I past through the doorway.

Right now my life is miserable. I can't go on any missions, I'm hardly allowed to train, and I can't treat anyone at the hospital. Basicly I'm on probation for two months. Let me tell you, two months is a very, **very**, long time.

I pushed open the door of the Hokage building, letting the cool night air refresh the stuffy halls. I took a deep breath and looked over peaceful Konoha. Night was well settled on the town, like a blanket over a small child. I sighed when I saw the forest beyond the strong walls. The woods, which hold so many secrets, taunting me with its beautiful looks. A soft autumn breeze dragged my hair back, leaving a scent in my nose that smelt of all the things I can't touch, and all the places I can't go.

"Darn you Sasuke Uchiha," I whispered quietly into the wind.

I jogged down the steps and began my journey to my small apartment. Though most of the Leaf Village was asleep, the west side was lively, after al it was a Friday night. The wind tortured me, carrying the sound of carefree laughter. I don't remember the last time I laughed. However I do remember the last time I smiled. It was last week, I was walking home on a night similar to this one and that Uchiha paid me a visit. I couldn't sleep or eat, just think about that certain Uchiha, who is out there in the fragrant woods while I'm confined to Konoha, shackled to paper work. I balled my hands into fists and stiffly walked past a rather loud tearoom. I swiftly turned around after seeing a glimpse of a shadow in the corner of my eye. I forgot to mention, while I've been serving my sentence I have become unusually jumpy. Well I'm a ninja, I'm built for the battlefield and instead I'm cooped up in an office all day. I'm probably only going insane. There's still that small part in the back of my head that hopes some evil force comes to Konoha and I can take them down and win everyone's respect back. Like that'll happen.

I still turned, but all I saw was a couple of drunk partiers leaving the teahouse and going into another building that I expected to see Jiraya in.

I pulled my sliding backpack back on my shoulders and continued down the street. The wind whistled in my ears, which made me uneasy. As a ninja I rely on my sense of hearing just as much as sight, but with the powerful gusts of wind coming through the empty walkways of the Leaf Village covered any other noises. I was so occupied with my thoughts I ran into a person I hadn't seen.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered to the ninja standing in front of me. He had a leaf headband, but a grimy, evil smile. His dusty blonde hair hung in his eyes and he was at least six feet tall. I took a step back but was caught by the hypnosis of his crimson red eyes. My mouth hung open a little, but when I tried to close it I found I couldn't move. I was completely frozen. Then the man broke his gaze with me, chuckling devilishly. I immediately turned and began walking stiffly back to the other end of the street. I wasn't about to face that guy, I could go around.

"Hey!" a raspy voice called behind me and I felt a cold, firm hand grip my wrist," Where do you think your going Pinky!"

He spit when he said Pinky. I started to push my chakra to my hand so I could wrench my hand away from him and plant a sizable punch in the man's face. Then when I tried to execute my plan, my chakra never made it to my hands, when the power got to my wrist it just… disappeared. I felt a little woozy, after all my energy is being sucked out. Wait, my chakra is being sucked out. I tried pulling my arm back but I hardly had any energy at all. I tried kicking the man but he just chuckled and dodged it easily. As I felt myself become weaker, the man's skin became a healthy tan color and his hand became warmer. My eyes started to close. Beautiful dreams of pastel colors begged me to join them. All my friends were smiling in the gorgeous sunlight, even Sasuke. My lovely daydreams were stolen from me when the man's hand let me go. I opened my eyes lazily to see the world turning in crude angels. I felt myself falling towards the dirt. I made impact with something soft and warm. I moved my gaze up to see someone was holding me. He had an furious look planted firmly on his face. His eyes glowed red in the dark. The wind tugged at his dark hair. My hand made a feeble attempt to grab my Uchiha necklace only to fall back to my side. The certain Uchiha looked into my half-open eyes. I think he mumbled something but I wasn't sure. He slowly laid me down on the ground, but was absent from my sight within seconds.

I didn't have time to watch my favorite Uchiha beat the living daylights out of the mystery man, instead my lids slide over my exhausted eyes as every thing in the world went black.

My finally conscience brain felt like mush. Thoughts flew into my mind only to leave before I could process them. I finally got a hold to one long enough to realize why I has been knocked out. The mystery man flooded my mind with so many questions my head ached. Sasuke also popped up in my tired mind. I managed to open my eyes a little.

I was lying down in a room swamped with sunlight. I had to blink multiple times before I could open my eyes fully open. I was staring up at the ceiling of my apartment. Wait, I passed out on a street in the middle of Konoha. I decided to figure that out later. I swung my feet over the side of my bed. I was still in my work clothes, with the exception of bare feet. I stretched my arms out and I felt better than I've had in weeks. I spotted my boots on the floor and pulled them on. I didn't know what time it was so I assumed I better get to the Hokage building and quick. I started for the door when something came at me from the right side. I spun around just in time to see Sasuke crash into me. I was forced backwards, falling against the floor painfully. I quickly slipped a kunai out of weapon's pouch, trying to see through the pain clouding my mind. I jumped to my feet holding the sharp metal in front of me. Sasuke drew his katana and I tensed. I looked into his depthless eyes and for a split second I thought I saw a look of pain crowd his features, but it was gone quickly. I blinked and he was gone. I glanced around my apartment and felt the cold metal cut my flesh. I bite my lip and turned in time to catch the Uchiha's katana a inch away from my face. I pushed him backwards. He ran at me again, kicking me in the stomach. My breath was forced out my lungs and I collided with the wall with a crunching sound. I drug myself to my feet and saw Sasuke across the room. He threw his sword down. I watched it screech against the floor and come to a stop against the wall. I looked back at Sasuke, quickly walked up to me. I tensed, but I couldn't move. He grabbed my wrist, but it wasn't painful. He brought my kunai forward so the tip was at the base of his throat. He hand flew away and the door opened. I glanced at the door at my right, Naruto and Sai with some Leaf Jonin were staring at Sasuke and me. I realized what this must look like to them. Sasuke ran to the window, grabbing his katana and disappearing into the busy streets of Konoha below. I ran to the window, looking out on the scene before me, but Sasuke was already gone.

"Sakura," Naruto said, putting a hand on my shoulder," Did you just….."

"Well Naruto," one of the Jonin said," it's quiet obvious that Sakura is still loyal to the Leaf."

"Great!" Naruto said, flashing his famous charm-birds-from-their-nest smile," We'll tell Grandma Tsuande and get you off of probation."

Slowly I put the pieces of the strange puzzle together in my mind. Sasuke staged the whole fight.

"How did you …" I trailed off.

"You mean know that Sasuke was coming here," Sai asked," well we got reports of some sightings, and the last time he came he worked through you so you were naturally our first stop."

Sai, so honest it's annoying.

Wait… Sasuke knew they would come here. That Uchiha is obviously up to something, and what ever it may be I must be involved.

"Well Sakura," Tsuande said tiredly, looking at the Jonin's reports," your now allowed to go on missions out side of the village, your training time is restored and your hospital duties as well."

"Thank you Lady Tsuande!" I basically yelled.

"But," she continued," I have eyes all over Konoha, so I will be watching."

"Yes Lady Tsuande, I won't let you down."

"Alright, your dismissed," she waved me away and I ran out the double doors.

If it's possible, Konoha looked even more beautiful tonight than a couple of days ago. Though I didn't pay much attention to the city as so much as the forest just beyond the boundaries that, as of two minutes ago, I'm allowed to enter. The blanket of night sky, spotted with tiny orbs of light. I was skipping (yes, actually skipping) down the steps when Shizune saw me.

"Sakura!" she heaved a relived sigh," Could you take these papers to the Hyuga compound?"

I stared at the mountain of papers Shizune was holding.

"That wasn't a question, it was an order," she said, plopping the papers into my arms. I opened my mouth to say something but she was already scuttling up the steps.

"Well Forest," I said to myself," you're going to have to wait."

The streets of Konoha are the last place you want to walk down while trying to balance a million papers. Naruto came up to me, well ran into me, to say hi and offer some ramen, which I denied. Konohamaru kept making clones and doing that perverted jutsu Naruto taught him, knowing I couldn't do anything while my hands were full.

The Hyuga compound is by the edge of Konoha, minutes from the gate, which is a good thing I guess. A chill raced along my spine as I passed a familiar stone bench. I set my load on the bench so I could rest for a moment. I looked down the paths, one leading out of the village, the other to the heart of it. The only thoughts that ran through my mind were of that night. It seemed so long ago. Images played in my brain, like an old film. Sasuke telling me I was annoying, me crying in a pathetic attempt to get him to stay. I buried my face into my hands. I had waited long enough, besides I wanted to get away from the place that holds to many memories. I grabbed the papers and began down the road when I heard the still night air whisper in my ear.

_Not now_ my mind screamed _not here please not now!_

"Sakura," the air echoed in my ear with the creamy voice of that certain Uchiha I know.

"Sasuke you shouldn't-" I was cut off when a cold hand pushed my words back into my mouth.

"I know, but this is important," his voice became a vacant sound, no emotion in it at all.

I swallowed hard. I knew what was coming and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Sakura I can't keep putting your life, your reputation in danger," his hand slid from my mouth to my neck. His fingers circling my forever-sacred Uchiha pendant.

"No," my voice was near silent, but I knew Sasuke would hear, he hears everything.

"I'm doing you a favor," he said," I'm not tying you down anymore, this is my gift to you."

His hand gave a small tug and my necklace broke free from my neck. My hands slipped from under my load and a fountain of white papers exploded onto the ground. I turned to talk some sense into the Uchiha but he was gone.

My knees crumpled under me and I fell to the ground, my face hidden in smudged tears and my hands. I looked at the place where he had been standing and saw something glisten on the path's ground. I leaned forward to examine it. It may have just been a figure of my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw a tear that Sasuke's voice had hidden. My heart exploded, why was he doing this? I pulled myself up on the stone bench and curled into a ball. I stared at the paper-covered trail until my lids got heavy with tears and I fell into nightmares.

I was standing on the path and Sasuke was standing in front of me, all I saw was his back. We were wearing our Genin outfits, Sasuke had a pack slung on his shoulders. Hot tears streamed down my face. I was screaming his name at the top of my lungs but he kept walking away from me. I ran after him, trying to gather him in a hug but my arms swept through him like he was made of mist. Something grabbed my shoulder and shook me.

"Sakura!" the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it, I was still trying to get Sasuke to turn back. The hand shook me vigorously till my eyes flittered open. I closed them right afterwards because a blinding light struck my brain with a great force.

"Sakura, are you alright," the voice which I now recognized as Naruto's said.

"I.. I," I opened my eyes a little and saw his worried face right in mine," I need you out of my face."

I pushed him away and saw Kakashie and Sai standing behind him. Papers danced around on a happy breeze. I felt like there should be rain pouring from the sky but no, it was happy happy, joy joy every where!

I stood up to quickly and was forced back onto the bench. I remembered why I was ankle deep in paper and sitting on something that brought back so many horrible memories. Anger bubbled inside me and I stood up by will power alone. I shoved Naruto out of my way when he tried to help me walk.

"Sakura-chan where are you going?" he asked.

"Training field!" I shouted viscously.

"What for!" he yelled back since I had covered a bit of distance while stomping away.

"I'm going to bring Sasuke back!" I shouted then turned around so I could get my point across clearly," dead or alive."

* * *

you like the little cliff hanger? oh well heres the music i listened to:

Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi (what gave it away?)  
Whispers in the Dark by Skillet  
Stronger/ Like this (it was some mix thing i found on youtube) by Kelli Rowland & kanya west (i think i got that right)  
El Tango De Roxanne by the Police  
and thats all i remember.....

well review, do whatever THANK YOU FOR READING IT!!!!!


	3. Dreams MINI CHAPTER!

alright, this a MINI CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!! it's just to hold ya'll over since i haven't had time to write anything good and i was writing already today to update musha because my friend actually attacked me.... so yeah.

i don't really like this chapter, i don't know why i just don't think i could think of anything good. so if you aren't impressed- thats why. hey i was looking at the description and it said spoilers from manga, and i am actually up to date on the manga and i was thinking "man this is old" i also saw late christmas present so i know this is old!

DISCLAIMER: i would think ya'll would now that i don't own naruto by now but hey, there are some pretty stupid people out there.

* * *

I wiped my brow again; all this training was taking its toll on my body. It was late, stars dotted the sky and clouds threatened to invade my practice session. I wasn't ready though. I threw my body on the ground, still panting but glad for the rest. I would never be ready, I would always be a weakling, having to depend on Naruto and…

I couldn't say his name. I stood up grabbing handfuls of pink hair in my fists and screaming at the top of my lungs. An angry scream, a tormented scream, a scream of the lost. I was in the forest no one would be able to hear me, well except Sasuke, he hears everything. I let my hair free again and threw my index finger out pointing accusingly at what lay beyond the forest.

"You did this to me!" I screamed. I was lowering my finger when a breeze swept over my body on this windless night. It made the sweat on my face even cooler and made me shiver. In the faint moonlight I saw light reflect from something. Just a kunai, I thought, but when a small metal object landed in the grass in front of me it wasn't a kunai. I looked around in the trees but saw nothing. I lowered myself to the grass and picked up the object. It was small and light. I brought it into the moonlight. I regretted it. I threw it down and ran as fast as I possibly could to the gates of Konoha, but stopped when I found they were already closed. I finally had to face my fears. I went back to my training area and stood, just staring at the object. I was panting from the run and the fact that my heart was pounding so hard that it was going to break my ribs.

"That Uchiha…" I whispered. Slowly picking up the necklace." I'll get you," I called into the trees playfully. I ran my thumb over the Uchiha symbol and hooked the clasp around my neck and hid the token in my shirt.

"Your just lucky," I smiled.

"How am I lucky?" Sasuke materialized in front of me and I brought in more air than my lungs could hold and was racked with coughs.

"Aw look at that, I still take your breath away," he smiled.

"Always have," I managed out.

He slipped an arm around me and pulled me close.

"Oh Sakura," he whispered into my ear. "Sakura, Sakura…SAKURA!"

I woke from my dream to find Shizune shaking my shoulder.

"Sakura, do you want to take today off?" She asked concerned.

"If possible," I said quietly. She nodded and left my apartment.

I looked at the walls and the furniture in my room. I pressed my hand around my neck but found it bare.

I'll still have my dreams…

* * *

that was your MINI CHAPTER!!!! i hope you weren't to depressed by it's crappyness. :)


	4. Attempts an actual chapter omg!

hooray a chapter thats longer than 1,000 words! personlly i don't care for it until the end, i had like a spark of idea when i was writing, which is a good thing. hope your not mad at me or anything. so if you hate it tell me :) if you like it tell me :D lol anyway i hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto, but i do have a leaf ninja headband :D (that i'm wearing like right now!)

* * *

I sat alone on the edge of my bed just thinking.

"That Uchiha," I sputtered under my breath. I went ahead and put on all my ninja gear, but with nowhere to go I went to my bookcase. I thought about the other night when that ninja seemed to have stolen my chakra. I pulled out a couple of books and walked out to my small balcony and sat on a chair in the fresh air.

After hours of reading, my search remained fruitless. I knew of certain objects that took chakra, for one Kisame's sharkskin sword. I shut the book that currently occupied my hands and leaned back.

The breeze was so gentle, and the bird's song was so sweet I drifted off to sleep.

I wish I didn't have to sleep- then I wouldn't have nightmares.

I was back in that alleyway, the ninja's hand around my wrist and my rescuer never came and eventually I crumpled to the ground, my skin the color of snow and my eyes forever closed.

I woke with a start, throwing my books on the ground. Night conquered the village. I stood up and stretched my stiff muscles. I leaned against the railing. From my apartment balcony I had one of the best views. The forest spread out beyond and tiny dots of light from a small village in the distance twinkled among the trees. The gentle breeze swept over me again. I closed my eyes, who needs an Uchiha on a beautiful night like this one? It's just Mother Nature and me right now.

As I was enjoying the weather when I felt something touch the tip of my foot, just the slightest of contact. My eyes snapped open and I leapt back from the railing. After a couple of seconds I recognized the animal. It was a short snake slithering along the length of my balcony. I took a couple of steps closer and saw in the faint moonlight that it was purple. I swallowed hard.

"I hate myself, I hope you know that," the smooth velvet voice echoed. I pinched my arm but I didn't wake up when I desperately wanted to.

"I hate you too," I managed out. A heard a small chuckle.

"Why don't you come back? We'll welcome you with open arms, at least some of us," I said once again leaning on the railing, but my muscles were tense and wouldn't relax even when I tried to force them to.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," the Uchiha said. I gasped; I didn't expect him to say yes. I jumped again when he appeared on the other side on the balcony, standing on the thin piece of ground on the opposite side on the railing. Him and his good balance.

"Would you?" I asked hopeful, leaning in I good hear him breathing and it reminded me of how human he was. I never thought of Sasuke as normal or human, he was more like an angel, or a demon, I wasn't sure yet.

"I would be glad to," he leaned over the railing and pressed his lips against mine, he took my hands in his and I let my brain wander around in the happiness like a child in a candy shop. When he ended the tender kiss he put his lips to my ear. " See you in the morning."

And he was gone. I clasped my hands together and felt something cool in between them. I opened them to find my necklace with the Uchiha pendant. I slipped it around my neck and skipped in my room, leaving the balcony doors open.

I had Naruto, Kakashi, Tsuande, and all of the rookie nine, plus Team Gai at the gate. I was smiling so big I was scaring Naruto.

"Sakura-chan are you sure he'll show up?" he asked. Naruto had finally given up on Sasuke but I refused to.

"I have a extremely good feeling Naruto," my hand went to the pendent under my shirt, as it did frequently now as to make sure that last night was real. I looked at the sun, it was still technically morning. He did say morning didn't he? Yes, of course he did. Ino walked up next to me.

"Forehead, I will be so angry at you if you put this together just to get me worked up over nothing," She flipped her hair and walked away before I could reply.

As the sun trailed across the sky, more and more people drifted away, first Neji, then Tenten, then Kiba and Shino. Eventually the only people that were left were Naruto, Tsuande, and myself.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Naruto said and walked away to his favorite ramen stand. I think that was one of the few times where Naruto gave up.

Tsuande looked at me, but I was still staring at the forest through the open gate.

"It's getting dark Sakura, I have a lot of paperwork to do, " She put an arm around my shoulder. " Maybe you should turn in."

With that I was the only one at the gate. I brought the pendent out of my shirt and held it clasped between my hands. A hot tear managed its way down my cheek as I watched the gates close slowly and shut with a final thud.

"You didn't come," I said at my balcony, hoping he would hear, Sasuke hears everything.

"It was Juugo, he had a bad episode," was all I heard from the Uchiha that night.

For the next two weeks I went to work, like usual. Carried paperwork, healed patients, the same old same old. Finally after the old routine Tsuande assigned me a solo mission. I guess she making sure I was still sane.

I was to go to Suna and assist the over ridden medical ninja there. So naturally I went out in the morning the next day. After running quiet a ways I took a small break. I leaned against a large tree truck and organized my pack. When I rose to continue my trip I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. As fast as I could manage I turned around and threw a kunai at the moving bush.

"Ow!" a voice called from the bush called.

"Don't touch me!" a lower voice yelled. Two people rose from the bush, and both I recognized.

One was Suigetsu and the other was Karin.

"What do you want?" I yelled at them.

"You're trying to take my Sasuke!" she pointed at me as she yelled.

"You're trying to kill me!" Suigetsu mimicked Karin's pose.

"What?" I was deeply confused now.

"Sasuke wants to leave to be all happy with you, right?" Suigetsu put his finger down but still talked with his hands a lot, he didn't wait for a reply either, not that I had one. "Well that leaves Karin, Juugo and myself. The only one that can control Juugo is Sasuke! Sasuke doesn't want to take him to Konoha because.." he stopped for a minute to think. " I don't know why he doesn't want to take Juugo actually."

"You're stealing my Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled at me. "I won't let you have him!"

"What do you plan to do?" I asked, a tiny bit worried about my wellbeing.

"Kill you, isn't obvious?" Suigetsu said plainly.

"Sasuke won't allow it!" I said, backing up.

"Oh Juugo is occupying him at the moment," Karin smiled.

"Well you forgot one person you'll have to beat," I said settling into a defensive stance. Suigetsu and Karin looked at each other.

"Who?" Suigetsu asked.

"Me!"

* * *

i like the ending... ME! lol well i also like the part in To Kill a Mockingbird where Atticus says "Mr. Ewell, you're left handed." lol well review do whatever! i hope you liked it!


	5. Stupid Happy People

well here it is, the more than likely second to last chapter!!!!!!!! so be warned! i hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: really do we need to go over this AGAIN?

* * *

"Me!" I shouted holding my right fist up and holding my kunai across my body.

"Yeah, like we'll have a problem beating you!" Karin snorted.

"I think it'll be fun! I've never fought a shark or dog before!" I said smiling.

"Hey! Listen you little-," Suigetsu tried to announce his insult but Karin started yelling.

"I am not a dog! I'll get you bitch! You little Sasuke stealer!" She screamed.

"It's not stealing if you never had him," I said. I liked where this was going, getting your opponent into a blind rage makes them run into battle without thinking. "What are you going to do anyway? You're just a tracker!"

"But I'm not!" Suigetsu's voice said from behind me. Crap! I was to busy with Karin to notice that he had moved.

"Shit!" The word slipped through my mouth and I jumped forward towards Karin. I was sandwiched between them, but I only had to worry about one side- I hoped.

Suigetsu hefted his sword off of his back and held it in front of him. The sun bounced off of the gleaming metal abusing my eyes. His sharp toothy smile shone behind the blinding weapon. Once second he was there, the next he was right in front of me, the sword flying at my throat. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. I saw it coming and I was falling over trying to avoid it. I was helpless to defend my exposed neck and I waited for the slow world to become fast once again and to get a transfer to the paradise without pain. Then another object flung into my world that was stuck in molasses. It was a fist, followed by an arm, then a face, and such a beautiful face it was.

"Sasuke," The word slipped through the sluggish air like syrup. I don't even think it was a sound, just myself mouthing the lovely name.

Then the universe went back to normal speed and I hit the ground uninjured except for a few pink hairs floating through the air. I jerked my head up to see my Uchiha's face lit up with the blue crackling energy that covered his entire body. Suigestu was trying to shield his eyes but that lowered his guard. I looked away but could still hear the blood-curdling scream puncture the late afternoon's birdsongs. I started to raise myself into a sitting position and felt two sturdy hands help me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sasuke's face looking back at mine.

"One second," He said and stood back up facing Karin. They looked at each other for a second, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and started to reach for his katana and Karin didn't move. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Sasuke-kun," she said blushing. I couldn't help but giggle at her face at that moment.

"But I'll do it," Sasuke said pulling Katana out.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin looked heartbroken. She looked like me on that night so long ago and I stopped laughing.

"Leave," It wasn't an option it was a command.

"But Sasuke-kun-," she tried to protest.

"Now!" his voice silenced the songbirds that his attacks hadn't.

Karin clenched her teeth, turned around but peeked over her shoulder at Sasuke one last time and ran off into the forest.

After a few moments, Sasuke kneeled down next to me again.

"Oh Sakura," he wrapped his arms around me and I happily huddled against his chest.

"Will you come back?" I asked quietly, I knew he would answer- Sasuke hears everything. Just the thought again brought tears to my eyes.

"Yes, of course," He said into my hair.

"Sasuke," I hugged him tightly.

"Come on," Sasuke said pulling back. "We need to get to Konoha."

I ran next to Sasuke on the way back to Konoha, occasionally his hand would brush mine. When it did my stomach filled with butterflies and a smile crept across my face. When we could see the gate, Sasuke slowed to a walk and I followed. He took my hand in his, oh how long have I waited for this day!

We were in the gateway when five ANBU members appeared in front us, evenly spaced in the entrance, then Naruto himself jumped down in front of Sasuke and I.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, his face blank but his eyes hopeful.

"Naruto, it's been awhile," Sasuke said a smile spread across his face and he held out the hand that wasn't intertwined with mine. Naruto shook it and gathered Sasuke into a hug.

"What's all this?" a voice ordered. We all looked behind the ANBU to see Tsuande holding her hands on her hips, her lips in a pout, well until she saw who had arrived at her village.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" she yelled walking forward. Sasuke only smiled, but Naruto backed away giving her some space. Tsuande got right in front of him, she was a whole head shorter than him- same as me. She poked him in the chest. "Don't you EVER pull that kind of shit around here again! You hear me!"

She punctuated her sentences with another jab into Sasuke's chest.

"Ah, well if it isn't my old pupil!" Kakashi materialized next to Tsuande, smiling under his mask.

"Kakashi," Sasuke nodded slightly to his old sensei.

"Well, I'm not letting you in with a get out of jail free card," Tsuande said pointing at me as if I were his card. "There will be paperwork, a lot of it, and interviewing and surveillance, you do know that right?"

"Of course, Lady Hokage," Sasuke said, I could see he thought this part as very unpleasant.

"Well, lets get you to the Hokage building, and start on that paperwork, Shizune! Get me some sake!" Tsuande turned and yelled to her assistant.

I wasn't allowed to be with Sasuke for interviewing or anything actually. I wasn't told any of the restricted information that I was so used to knowing about certain ninja that came in Konoha. All that I was able to do was make sure that the Uchiha's health was in tiptop shape and even then there was five other people in the room.

"Well, uh he seems pretty normal, same old Sasuke except for one thing," I was trying to stall and unfortunately everyone saw that, they only let me do the medical part was so I would stop asking everyone that came out of the room that Sasuke was occupying what was going on and how the Uchiha was.

"Sakura," Tsuande stopped me. "Is there anything bad wrong with him?"

I didn't appreciate Tsuande using dumb man's terms for me at the moment but I didn't object aloud.

"No," I said I put Sasuke's chart on the counter.

"Well, lets continue," she said walking towards the door. Sasuke sat up on the examining table and swung his feet over the edge.

"Come here," he whispered to me hastily. I quickly got to his side and was almost his height when he was seating. "I haven't gotten to do this yet."

He took my face his hands and brushed his lips against mine. I swung my arms around his neck and his lips pressed harder. His arms drifted down until they held my waist. I was wrapping a finger around a dark raven lock when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I deliberately I separated my lips from Sasuke's and saw Tsuande staring at me, her eyebrows raised in a "You know your aren't supposed to be doing that" look. I smiled and gave a weak laugh.

"Come on lover boy," Tsuande said grabbing an arm that was around my waist and broke our embrace.

That was all of my Sasuke-kun that I've seen in about three days.

"Kakashi, when will they let him out?" I asked when he tried to sneak out of Sasuke's room without me noticing.

"I don't know Sakura, how about you work at the hospital, get your mind off of it," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Naruto gets to see him! He gets to talk to him!" I said crossing my arms like a little child.

"Well Naruto isn't a love sick kuniochi either," Kakashi said over his shoulder and began walking down the hallway.

"You take that back!" I ran after him.

And thus I was banned from the Hokage building temporarily.

"Sakura!" A naïve nurse jogged up to me. "A woman is in exam room three ready for you."

"Thank you Aoi," I said and began walking for the room.

I might as well take Kakashi's advice it was helping a little.

I almost walked past the room but went in at the last moment bumping into the doorframe.

"You're a doctor?" A man standing next to the examining table said looking at me. "You're like 16!"

"Your point?" I said, I had been a little irritable, wouldn't you? I walked to the woman on the table. "Okay why are you here?"

"Shush Rafu, she knows what she's doing," The woman patted her companion's hand and turned to me. " I think that nice nurse wrote all the symptoms on that chart."

She pointed to the paperwork on the bedside table.

"Oh yeah," I had forgotten to get them- Rafu rolled his eyes. I opened it and quickly read over it. It was all there. "Um miss-"

"Hoshi," she smiled.

"Hoshi, have you taken a pregnancy test lately?" I asked. Her eyes grew wide and she hugged Rafu's hand.

"Do you mean I'm pregnant?" she asked.

"You have the symptoms," I said.

"Symptoms? You saw it like a baby is a disease!" She said hugging her middle.

"All right, you have the uh, ingredients of a miracle," It was corny but it got the point across.

"Oh you hear that Rafu!" she asked her mate, and I noticed the ring on their hands. " We're going to have a baby!"

"Oh baby, that's incredible!" Rafu bent over and kissed Hoshi on the cheek.

"I'll ask a nurse to get you a test and my congratulations if it is positive," I said smiling weakly.

"Can't you get it? That nurse seemed rather frazzled." Hoshi said.

"Well, I guess so," I said.

"Thank you!" Hoshi said smiling brightly.

I walked from the room a little light headed. Happy people- I despised them right now. I walked /to the nearest nurses' station and got a test. I dragged my feet back to the room and handed the overly happy woman the test. I pointed her in the direction of the nearest bathroom, leaving me to talk with her husband.

"So, uh how long have you two been married?" I asked.

"Two years," Rafu smiled, "She is the best thing that as ever happened to me. Are you with someone?"

"Yeah," I said, stupid happy people.

"Is he a medical ninja also?" Rafu asked.

"No, uh he is just a plain old ninja," I said and quickly shoved the rest of my sentence into a mumble of words. "Who also used to be a rouge."

"What was that last part?" he asked.

"Nothing, oh look who's back," I said pointing out that Hoshi had gotten back.

"I don't know how to read this thing at all," she smiled and held it out to me. I looked at it.

"Your pregnant," I said matter of factly.

"That's amazing!" Rafu gathered his wife into a hug.

"Well, I'll leave you two," I said quickly leaving the room.

The hospital didn't help, obviously. So like any ninja I attempted a break in.

I snuck in the Hokage building behind a pile of paperwork during the afternoon. In the afternoon everyone is too busy running around you're not noticed too much. I got to the door of Sasuke's room and I was sliding my hand into the handle when I heard voices around the corner. I panicked and ran into the door across the hallway, which was used for storage. The voices stopped in the hallway in front of the Uchiha's room and I opened the door a hair.

"Come on, if we keep them apart for to long Sakura is going to try to break in, I know my pupil," Tsuande's voice came through the small crack between the door and the doorframe.

"I don't think it's a good idea, he could be planning to use her again," I recognized one of the Elders' voices. Of course one of them would want to keep us apart.

"Well do you want the last remaining Uchiha to die of depression?" Tsuande said rather loudly.

"No, but I don't think he'll die because he hasn't seen his little girlfriend in a couple of days," the Elder argued.

"You want to make a bet on that," Tsuande's voice was quiet but full of venom. She of all people would know, her love, Dan, died in her arms on the battlefield.

"Fine! The Uchiha can visit with that Haruno girl, but for a limited time only!" The Elder said.

"An hour, daily," Tsuande said.

"15 minutes," the Elder said.

"45," Tsuande said back.

"Fine, 45 minutes daily," The Elder announced and I heard the opening of a door, then the slam of a closed one.

"You better use that 45 minutes wisely Sakura," Tsuande said. My eyes widen and I pushed the door open.

"Hi," I smiled.

Tsuande just winked.

I got my first visit that day. It was hardly long enough.

"Sasuke! I haven't seen you in forever," I said diving into the room, the door closing behind me.

"I thought I'd never get to see you," Sasuke said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Now where were we?" I asked.

"Oh I remember," he smiled and pressed his lips against mine. The action felt foreign for a second but then my lips started moving with his and my hands made their way up his back and into his hair. The after what felt like a second, the door opened and Sasuke pulled back. I blushed but left the room eager to come again tomorrow.

* * *

i was going to make this be the last one but i'm tired and it seemed like a good stopping point. hoped you liked it.

TUNE IN NEXT TIME lol


	6. WTF IS GOING ON!

hey guys! long time no see! i had theatre camp for three weeks and now i bring you... well not the last chapter. i was typing and i realized- what a perfect way to torture my fans (by fans i mean Alex) is to draw out my final chapter. yes i really did want to make this the last one but i figured it was a good stopping point. i'm sorry but this will be finished even if it kills me. don't get me wrong- i have an ending.... sorta. anyway i hope you like it. i tried to tie the fanfic back in with the plot of the manga so: **this chapter does contain a small spoiler from the manga** there you've been warned. so here it is, no the last chapter *cries with frustration* WHY DID I HAVE TO MAKE A SECOND CHAPTER WHY!!!!!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: come on people! do i look like some old japanese guy? no (hint i'm a very white teenage girl, just ask Alex)

ENJOY OR I'LL BE FORCED TP SEND JACK SPARROW AFTER YOU!! then again i think most you would like that... dang!

* * *

Patience was a gift that I did not possess. It was the second day of my visits with Sasuke and I was so anxious that I ended up pacing I front of his room. When I finally got to go in I was so happy I nearly knocked Tsuande over getting in.

"Sasuke," I smiled as I walked in. Sasuke was lying on the small bed in his room and sat up to greet me with one of his dashing smiles.

"Sakura-Chan," Sasuke's smooth voice said. His voice- I think I missed that the most. I never really got to hear it much when he was still at Konoha, but now I've found that that has to be his best feature.

"Any word on your release?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"No, but Tsuande is pretty lenient," Sasuke said.

"I hope it'll be soon," I said looking down at my hands that were holding each other in my lap.

"I promise you it will," I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Sasuke smiling again. I think there is a tie in the race of "Sasuke's best feature" it is either his voice or his smile.

We talked for the rest of the time. In that hour I've found that there are two areas you don't go into with Sasuke: His brother and His constant thirst for revenge. The second I knew already, besides I didn't want to go there either, but the first one when I mentioned it I could actually hear his teeth grinding. Those are very sensitive subjects that I hope I'll never have to bring up.

When the hour was up I was shooed from the room and since Tsuande had (surprisingly) no work for me, I went with Naruto down to the ramen stall.

"So Sakura-Chan," Naruto said his mouth full of noodles. " Is Sasuke the same? He wouldn't really talk to me."

Really? Sasuke wouldn't talk to Naruto? I found that odd. Naruto welcomes him with open arms and Sasuke turns away then again that has always been Sasuke's way.

"He's… the same, but changed. If that makes any sense," I said twirling a pink lock around my finger and jabbing my chopsticks at my Veggie Ramen.

"Geez, Sakura your always like this when you talk about Sasuke, this or very violent," He said. I almost punched him but that would just prove his point so I held my clenched fist under the table.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled running up next to us out of breath and collapsing on the counter of the ramen shop.

"What is it?!" I asked alarmed.

"It's Lady Tsuande! Come hurry! I don't know how long we have!" Konohamaru grabbed my arm pulled my toward the Hokage building with Naruto in tow.

"What happened?" I asked Shizune looking at my master lying in bed, unconscious.

"We're not sure," Shizune said. She was sitting right next to Tsuande checking her pulse for the millionth time in the last twenty minutes. "There are signs of a struggle, the bloody knuckles. She tried to fight back that's for sure."

"Tsuande wouldn't go down without a fight," I said sitting across from Shizune on the other side of the Hokage. Shizune smiled slightly at my comment. "When will she wake up?"

"I'm not sure if she ever will, she's in a coma," Shizune said.

"A coma? Who's going to run the village? Why would someone do this? Why… " I had too many questions and decided that if I continued that I would just anger my self further.

"Don't you think I've asked all those questions?" Shizune said biting her bottom lip and turning back to the Hokage clearly not trusting herself to continue.

"Do we have an suspects?" I asked. Shizune didn't answer, only stared at Tsuande. "Shizune?" I asked again.

"We have one," She said, I couldn't she her face, it was hidden behind a curtain of dark hair.

"Well who is it? I want this person questioned!" I said standing up. Why wouldn't she tell me who did this to Tsuande? I was about to start some more loud rambling when Shizune stopped me in my tracks giving me an apologetic look.

"Sakura, it's Sasuke."

"No! It can't be!" I screamed into Naruto's chest. He was doing his best to console me, but I was out of control. I had to leave Tsuande's room under orders of an Elder and now stood in the hallway crying into my best friend's jacket. "He wouldn't do something like this!"

"I know he wouldn't Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "People just can't understand that.

"I want to see him!" I cried.

"Maybe- ," Naruto began but was cut off by the sound of the door of Tsuande's room opening.

"Naruto come in," Shizune said. I walked behind him but was stopped by Shizune's hand on my shoulder. "Sorry Sakura, you'll know later."

With that Shizune closed the door and I was left to stand in the hallway crying into my hands while a ceiling light flickered uncertainly.

Deciding I could do better things than cry in the hallway I walked through the corridors of the Hokage building, oddly not running into any ninja. I reached the hallway where Sasuke was kept in; I smiled and stepped into it. I heard a click and immediately hit the floor while six darts flew over my head and into the opposing wall. I slowly got up and picked a dart out of the way, a purple liquid dripped from the tip.

"Poison," I said to myself. This was going to be harder than I thought. Maybe that was just a safety precaution. Just in case, I pulled a kunai from my pack and held it in front of me. It was dim and I couldn't see a majority of the walls where traps might be hidden. I kept myself low and took slow and sure steps down the hall. I threw the kunai down the hallway and a green gas started to seep into the hallway along with more darts flying across and one explosive tag further down the corridor. I lost my balance when the explosion shook the floor and hit the cold floor. I could see something flying out of the green mist at me and didn't have enough time to dodge it. I was sitting up when it pierced the skin of my neck and my vision when splotchy and eventually it went all black as my head once again made contact with the cold floor.

"You saw her! She was infiltrating the corridor in order to free the criminal!" A loud voice disturbed my peaceful forced sleep. My eyes flickered open but I soon closed them in order to hear what the voice was arguing about. "She was betrayed Konoha along with the Uchiha!"

"Sakura would never do anything like that!" Naruto's familiar voice yelled.

"She already has," The voice said calmly, the shuffling of feet followed and Naruto's usual frustrated grunt came also. "I think she is awake."

My eyes popped wide open and I looked around the room. Naruto was there along with some other ninja and another man that I recognized as Danzo.

"Leave," Danzo told the other nameless ninja.

"Yes Lord Hokage," The leader said and led the rest out. Hokage? Has Tsuande died? Is Danzo really Hokage?! Surly this was just a dream.

To my surprise Naruto just stood there his eyes cast down his fists clenched.

"Well, Sakura Haruno, one of Konoha's best medical ninja, being sent to death, that's a shame," Danzo said matter-of-factly.

"For what charges?" I ordered sitting up but found that any sudden movements sent my head spinning.

"You helped the Uchiha boy kill the Hokage," He said.

"I didn't do anything, I was eating ramen with Naruto. I-," I was confused and the poison dart's side effects weren't helping.

"You were helping him escape, going down the hallway he was kept in even when you discovered it was rigged with traps," Danzo said. "It is a shame, two fine ninja having to be punished by death."

"I didn't do anything- Sasuke is a leaf ninja now you can't do anything to him!" I yelled frustrated.

"However, he is still classified as a missing nin and he attacked the Hokage which only leaves me disappointment that I can't kill him twice," Danzo said smirking slightly.

"You're a monster! You're scum!" I spat at him dipping every word with venom.

"I am none of those things- I am Hokage," Danzo said. He snapped his fingers and the ninja squad came back in. "Take her to her cell."

He waved the ninja toward me and I reached into my weapon's pouch to find it was empty. When the first ninja reached out to grab my arm I landed a punch on the side of his face. I managed a weak kick in the gut of another one and when I went to elbow a dazed looking ninja in the face Naruto grabbed me by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan," He whispered but forcefully pulled me across the room and into the hallway.

"You're with him!" I screamed.

"I have no choice," Naruto said still pushing me through the corridors.

"That doesn't sound like the Naruto I know," I said disgusted with my friend's behavior.

"They threatened to kill Grandma Tsuande," Naruto whispered.

"She's alive?!" I tried to lower my voice to a whisper but I was to shocked to do so.

"Sort of, she's still in a coma, but it was decided that we needed a new Hokage now and Danzo was picked and now he was taken over the village," Naruto said.

"Have I been knocked out for that long?" I asked Naruto.

"Two whole days," He answered.

"I guess an apology for something I didn't do wouldn't help, hu?" I asked the host.

"It's too late for that," He said. "Here we are."

He turned me to face an ominous looking door. It was metal with hundreds of systems of locks intertwining it with the doorway to keep whatever was inside in.

"I'm flattered," I said flatly.

"I think you'll like your cell mate, all this is mainly for him anyway," Naruto said. One of the ninja started to begin the process of opening all the locks. I watched the pieces of metal clink in and out of spots and gears mush together, finally the door was swung open and I was shoved inside. I turned but all I saw was an orange smudge before the door was slammed and all the gears clicked together loudly all at once.

I turned to face the room and saw that there was only one light in the entire space. A bare light bulb dangling from a thing string in the middle, casting shadowy light. I didn't know how big the room was on account the light was bright enough to reach the walls. Naruto said I had a cellmate so I decided to find out who it was.

"Anyone here?" I called, my voice echoed. I was about to assume that Naruto was messing with me when I heard shuffling and light footsteps walking towards me. A figure's outline could be seen at the edge of the light's territory.

"Who are you?" I asked as nicely as I could, fearing that my roommate might not be as innocent as me. Then the figure stepped into the light. Only half of his face was visible but that was enough.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura-chan."

* * *

sorry, this is about where i ran out of rum (yes i watched the second and third Pirates movies today) so review say you hate me or you love me or you want to attack me with ninja cats do whatever.


	7. Still in the prison hold

**This is not the last chapter** *sobs in frustration* I've been doing this all summer and i kept forgetting about it so sorry. chapter 7? crap... 7 chapters? dang. Anyway i hope you enjoy the fruit of my blood sweat and tears.

OMG i have missed you guys!!!!!!! D: but i am glad to be back :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto like i've said 6 times before..... gosh 7 chapters? i made a story line that has lasted this long?

* * *

"I can't believe it," Sasuke's hand reached out in the darkness and caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes. "They threw you in here too."

"Not very hospitable," I said, a little disappointed when Sasuke removed his hand.

"Why did they put you in here? You're not a criminal," Sasuke said taking a step closer.

"And you are one?" I asked shocked that he would call himself a criminal like the common thief.

"Well obviously," Sasuke chuckled.

"You were justified," I said reaching out in the darkness and finding Sasuke's hand and holding it in both of mine.

"Just because it's justified doesn't make it any different from any other murder," Sasuke said, anger crept into his voice and he pulled his hand from my grasp.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Everything, I didn't come back to this village to be imprisoned," I saw Sasuke's eyes drift to mine in the dark. "I came back to be with you."

"Sasuke," I threw my arms around him and hugged him closely and I felt his arms wrap around me. "I don't think being imprisoned with me is much better."

"I don't care," I felt Sasuke rest his cheek on the top of my head. "I could stand here all day with you."

I think all the blood in my body rushed to my cheeks at that moment.

"Aren't we going to find a way out?" I asked pulling away to look Sasuke in the eye.

"I was thinking of making an exit," Because of the poor lighting all I could see of Sasuke was his outline and his eyes glowing in the darkness, two shining orbs. Those orbs held a hint of a smile, but a dark one.

"I don't know, that metal looked pretty thick," I said glancing at the locked door.

"We won't know if we don't try," I know for certain that Sasuke smiled. When you're with a person that doesn't smile as often as Naruto… used too, you know when they smile. Naruto… What did they do to him?

"Sasuke what do you think they did to Naruto?" I asked him.

"You noticed it too? Hn," His eyes wink smaller as if he was furrowing his brow. "I asked him when I first saw how incredibly none annoying he was, he said something about a syringe."

"What is Danzo doing to the village," I asked, a picture of the 6th Hokage standing on a balcony of an enlarged Hokage building with gold trim, and ninjas walking on eggshells around him. I shivered, a dictatorship- not what Konoha needed. What the Leaf Village needed right now was Sasuke- he could make it all right. Sauske can either make everything right or everything wrong. Proven by my many mood swings when he leaves and returns.

"Isn't it obvious? He has wanted the village for as long as I can remember," Sasuke broke our hug and walked towards the door, I turned to face him but all I saw was his back. "But I won't let him have it."

What happened next startled me so much that I nearly jumped half way across the room. Blue sparks appeared and Sasuke punched the wall making the floor shake and the pitiful light bulb swing madly. The wall refused to give.

"There's probably a seal-," I was cut off by Sasuke pounding the wall again.

"Sasuke-," Again my sentence was cut short by another punch to the wall that made part of the ceiling crumble and fall to the floor.

"Sasuke!" He landed two punches on the wall and a thin layer of dust started to coat everything in the room.

"It's useless!" Finally Sasuke stopped and his right hand that held the blue lightening flickered out.

"I'm not going to give up," He turned over his shoulder so I could see his red eyes looking back at me. "That's not my ninja way."

Sasuke refused to stop punching the wall. Eventually he stopped Chidori all together and just ended up having an endless match of boxing with the wall. The only times I could convince him to stop was so I could heal his bloody hands. It broke my heart to see his knuckles mangled like that but I let him keep going.

After about an hour of this I was healing Sasuke's hands when a throaty angry voice called from the darkness.

"Will you quit that racket!?" The voice sounded as if it hadn't been used in a hundred years. At the sound of it I nearly jumped out of my skin, I looked to Sasuke thinking he might know who the voice belonged to. He glared into the darkness, his sharigan powered up, which gave the answer: he didn't.

"Who are you?" I asked the darkness. A figure walked up to the bare light bulb. It was covered in rough looking material and it was hunched over. After it shuffled into the light it slowly lifted its head. The cloak cast a shadow across he's cut and bleeding face but I would know that face anywhere.

"Lee?"

It turns out that Lee and some of the other rookie nine had been beat and imprisoned. Some were released but were only used to benefit Danzo. Ino was healing Danzo's Root ANBU ninja and Kiba and other of the Inuzuka clan used to sniff out traitors.

"It's been hard, everyone is being forced to bow to Danzo's will," Lee had to stop because his body was shaking with hard coughs. He was sweating and I noticed some of his cuts were infected. When he was done coughing he continued. "They're all being used to please Danzo or defend him and help his awful village. He wants to make the Leaf village powerful and feared. I was left here because I cannot perform anything except taijutsu and in the eyes of Danzo useless."

"Lee, let me fix your wounds, they look awful," I asked, Lee nodded and pulled his cloak off. I had him lay on the cold stone floor as I healed more and more injuries as I found them. He was in awful shape, both eyes were ringed with purple and dried blood clung to his lips and nose.

"Lee, you're a pretty good ninja," Sasuke said, his face clearly said that he was thinking- hard. "You even beat me when we first met, how could you turn out like this?"

"I was outnumbered, twenty to one," Lee said in his strained voice. "I tried opening my chakra gates but all it did was render me tired. I was a sitting duck."

"I think I'm done," I said sadly as I had tried my best on every wound. Lee sat back up pulling his cloak back around him.

"I can't believe you didn't notice be before Sasuke," Lee flashed a smile for the first time since we started talking. "I thought you were one of the greatest ninja that ever lived.

"I was… preoccupied," Sasuke said looking at the wall he had been hitting, there was dried blood encrusting small dents.

"If by preoccupied you mean calling out Sakura-chan's name in your sleep then yeah you were," Lee said giving me a wink. Sasuke's cheeks went slightly pink.

"I thought I could say the woman I'm in love with's name whenever I wanted," Sasuke said smiling and winking at me also. My cheeks flushed pink; to save myself from further embarrassment I changed the subject.

"How are we going to get out?" I asked looking at the door and thinking of all the locks.

We were all silent for a minute, all three of us thinking on how to get out and defeat Danzo. During this thought process I saw Sasuke and Lee exchange a number of looks as though they were having a mute conversation.

"I'll do it," Lee said standing up his cloak slipping off exposing his various scars and cuts.

"Lee no!" Sasuke stood up and stared him right in the eye.

"What!" I asked standing up with them completely lost.

"For you to summon that much power would mean-," Sasuke was pointing at Lee but the taijutsu master pushed his accusing finger away and finished his sentence.

"Certain death," Lee said, he looked at the door and then back at me. "I'd like to know that my final act helped save Sakura-chan."

Lee flashed a smile and the dim light reflected off his white teeth, Sasuke looked annoyed but allowed Lee to express his emotion- he was about to die… Lee was about to die for me!

Images swam in my head of the Forest of Death with Lee putting his life on the line to save me from the sound ninja.

"Lee you don't have-," I started but was interrupted.

"And Konoha," Lee said standing straight and looking at the door. The enormous piece of metal made all of us seem so small. Lee balled his hands into fists.

"Do what you have to," I said feeling hot tears gather at my eyes. Sasuke nodded to Lee and one of Konoha's finest walked up to the door. He took a breath and so did I. He closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra. Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back to give Lee some room.

This was one of the last moments I would share with Konoha's Green Beast… I only wish it had lasted longer.

* * *

Yeah you hate me for ending it there, i hate me too but i was tired and i decided to give the numbs that were my fingers a break. I hope you liked it if you didn't feel free to tell me :)


	8. A moment of silence

Sadly this is not the last chapter- it is short (by my standards) but i want to write shorter stuff. Anyway.. i started school on Monday and i decided HEY I WANNA WRITE SOMETHING! so i did. i'm going top stop predicting when the last chapter will be cause right now it'll be like chapter a million because it won't finish- but i didn't want to stay up to 1:00 am writing a 4000 chapter so yeah i found a good place to stop.

**DISCLAIMER: **And no this does not mean I'm dissing the claimer (lolololol).. that wasn't funny i'm sorry- I DON'T OWN NARTUO!!!!!!

* * *

I watched as Lee started to open the first gate. The area around him started to surge with power as he opened more and more gates. I had to shield my eyes and was nearly knocked backwards when the swirling green chakra began. Lee's face was red and his eyes alight with passion. Then an ear splitting sound reached me. It was Lee's fist connecting with the wall. My eyes instantly shut and I felt Sasuke's arms wrap around me. Then I heard various crumbling then silence. I opened my eyes and turned out of Sasuke's embrace. There was a large hole in the door- and Lee lay in it. Sasuke rushed over and pulled him out of the hole turning him over onto his back.

"I'll go take a look down the hallway," Sasuke said in a monotone voice and then left through the hole.

"Lee?" I asked sitting down next to him and taking the fallen ninja's hand.

"Sa.. kura," Lee struggled with my name and held his eyelids have open and looked start into my scared green eyes.

"Thank you Lee," My voice cracked with tears as one ran down my cheek.

"Come.. closer," He said in between breaths. I leaned in, brushing a stray hair from his face. "Just.. one?"

Although the question was vague I knew what he wanted. I drew back and nodded, then I leaned in and pressed my lips softly on his.

"Thank.. you.. Sakura-ch.. an," He said smiling tiredly, then his eyes slid closed, his head fell to the side and his hold on my hand went limp.

One of the most trustworthy, brave, and loving people I had ever met just died right in front of me but I still had to get up and help Konoha. After all that's what Lee died for, if I stayed here and mourned I would disgrace his death.

Reluctantly, I got up brushing a tear away and climbed through the hole in the door forcing my self to face forward and not look back.

I found Sasuke a little down the corridor, messing with something on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper as I walked up next to him. He continued with his work, stripping the weapons of an unconscious ninja. Sasuke stood up passing a kunai to me and taking one for himself.

"Alright, let's go," He said quietly and began inching around the corner.

"Where are we going?" I asked whispering in his ear when I stopped behind him.

"We're going to assassinate Danzo," He said over his shoulder. I nodded and followed him. So many people I would have to see dead, good or bad- there's only so much one person can take. Sasuke could take so much of something, the grief of a passed loved one, or just physical pain. That's one of the things I admired him for, it's also one of the things I watch out for just incase he pushes himself to far- like…. like Lee did.

Eventually we spotted and entrance to a short hallway, which held at least four ninja in the door way- one, I thought, looked familiar. Sasuke stopped.

"I thought I took care of you a long time ago!" Sasuek shouted out. I grabbed his shoulder thinking he was crazy, but then I remembered.

The one nearest to us I did know, but it just wasn't the most pleasant of memories. He had dusty blonde hair, crimson eyes, and was at the very least six feet tall. The man I ran into in one of the many alleyways of Konoha. The one who seemed to suck the chakra right out of my body- the one who still seeped into my nightmares every once and a while.

My fingers dug harder into Sasuke's shirt.

"I bet you remember him to," He said in a normal voice to me.

"Of course!" I said terrified. Sasuke walked forward as the ninjas in the entry pulled out weapons and aimed at him. He left me in the corner to afraid to move- NO! Lee did not die so I could huddled scared and afraid in the corner- I'm going to help!

I walked out and stood next to Sasuke who didn't seem anyway phased by my behavior.

"Alright! My business is with this one," My voice said without the consent of my brain. The same unusual power lifting my arm and pointing at the man who had attacked me. "However- I can't say the same for this one."

I nodded to Sasuke who pulled out a kunai.

"So- shall we do this?"

* * *

So yeah i needed Sakura top man up a bit since Lee is gone (i really like Lee -sobs-) anyway if this made you cry (which i don't believe it did) please review because i want you to cry lol


	9. What have they done to you!

ugg, it's been toooo long!!!! anyway- i read the last chapter, i screwed up some wording and it took me awhile to understand a sentence... you would think i would catch it! anyway, ya'll it's been way to long, i've missed ya'll! i got an email saying i had a review and was like- my buddies they need another chapter- **IT'S NOT DONE! **-cries- maybe someday it will be. Though it gives me something to do :D

**DISCLAIMER!!!: I do not own Naruto, if i did- this is what would probably happen (the story lol)**

* * *

Standing in the hallway, tears stains on my cheeks, my clothes covered in grim and my eyes full of pain and anger; I must have looked desperate, and beaten down. No matter what I looked like I lowered my finger and watched in the corner of my eye as Sasuke lunged for the three other ninja. The man nearest gave a smirk.

"What are you going to do Pinky?" He taunted. "Scratch me to death with your puny fingernails?"

"No," I said sweetly. "I was thinking of something more like this-."

I had built up chakra in my right hand behind my back and quickly pulled my hand out in a fist and punched the floor, using not just my chakra but all my emotions- my hurt, anger, and sadness. The result surprised even me. The floor broke apart, reveling that we were not on the first floor.

I jumped back from the hole that was forming. The bulky man dropped down in the pit, and when he landed on top of the debris I heard a loud crack. I turned to see three unconscious bodies fall down next to the man. Sasuke popped up behind me.

"Let's go before people rush down to examine it," Sasuke said starting to run down the corridor and I followed.

"Where would Danzo be?" I asked.

"Well, maybe the in the highest room in the tallest tower," Sasuke said smirking. I didn't know that much about Danzo but I'm pretty sure he isn't a princess.

Sasuke took a sharp turn and stopped in the shadow of the wall.

"I hear something," He said signally to me that I shouldn't talk. After a bit he looked at me. "Kiba."

"Kiba?" I asked, what was he doing here?

"I hear his mutt," Sasuke said. I listened closely and heard the sound of barking not to far away.

"We got to go- now," I said pulling Sasuke's arm towards the end of the hall but I felt an arm crawl over mine and it was not Sasuke's. I looked and saw black hands weaving up my arm.

"Shikamaru?" I asked the corridor. The ninja emerged from behind a door, a blank look on his face.

"Danzo will be pleased," He didn't sound like the ninja I know, he sounded like… Naruto.

"Sasuke?" I tuned and saw that he was slowly breaking the bond.

"Kiba, I have them," The alien Shikamaru called. I heard loud foot steps and Kiba and Akamaru bounded around the corner.

"Danzo will surely honor us!" Kiba said in the same monotone kind of voice that didn't suit him. Even Akamaru didn't move right.

"What has he done to you?! I yell.

"Nothing Forehead," Ino called in a cold foreign voice like the rest of the group. "Danzo has helped us- we now see what is right, and the right thing to do is to kill the traitor!"

Coming from Ino, that was a huge blow.

"Ino! You wouldn't kill Sasuke!" I yell.

"He's a traitor!" She snapped back, her eyes held a blank stare like she was dead but still moving.

"Traitor!" Kiba and Shikamaru echoed.

"What did he do to you?! I scream again trying to get past the fact that my friends have all been brainwashed.

"This," Said a voice behind me, a sharp pain stung my neck then black.

* * *

yep another short one- well tell me whatcha think click the review button- come one it won't hurt :D


End file.
